


Ignorance But Not Bliss

by faithfulDiscord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Dave Being A Slut, John Being Aggravated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had enough. He is so done with everything. He just needs to get out of here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance But Not Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I own jackshit. If you think I own something you must be high on like mindhoney or sopor. One day I was looking for a good fight between John and Dave and there wasn't much to choose from. So I just decided to make my own. I hope you like it.

No this can’t be happening. Not again. I hate this. Why do I put up with him?

“Dave Strider.”

My jaw is so tight it aches, if my nails were sharper they would be drawing blood in my palms, and my eyes burn from the angry tears threatening to run down my face.

He acts like he doesn’t know what I found out. He walks towards me with his hands up but I can tell, he’s not sorry. He never is. There’s a small quirk to his lips telling me he’s actual proud of what he’d done.

I’m so done with his bullshit. I take a step towards him but he doesn’t take one back like a sane person. He just stands there.

“You lying sack of shit.”

I push on his chest making him go backwards so that he is against the wall.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

His voice is even but it quirks at the end. He knows. He fucking knows and he’s proud of it because he knows that he can play me like a damn puppet. I’m so done with his shit. I grab his shades that I gave him almost ten years ago and throw them across the room. I hope that I shatter them, like he’s shattered my heart I don’t even know how many times throughout my short life.

His red eyes are bright with amusement and he smirks. That damn smirk that has everybody flocking to him.That had ME flocking to him when I was younger but not anymore. I’ve learned to hate that smirk and almost everything about him. Even though I’ve got him cornered he still feels like he’s in control.

“You slept with her! You slept with her and straight after slept with her brother!”

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t tense up, he doesn’t cringe at my voice, he just stands there.

“You insensitive asshole! He actually came up to me today telling me how you fucking loved him!”

He doesn’t deny it. He just shrugs and makes a noncommittal sound. I’ve never wanted to hit him so bad until that moment but I don’t. I grab his shoulders and push him against the wall again.

“You did the exact same thing to me. I thought you change! I thought I could actually change you! I thought you actually loved me at one point! But I can see now that you never did!” I push against him and I’m slightly glad when his head connects with the wall.

I let go of him before I do anything else. I grip on to my hair and just scream because I’m mad I didn’t see it, that I actually thought he changed.

I’m so damn stupid!

The tears start running down my face as I come to terms that I have to get out of here and never come back. I almost run back to the room that I’ve shared with Dave for almost five years in the making.

I have to do this. He won’t ever change, not for me, not for anybody. He never loved me…

I was just his damn play thing.

I grab a bag from under the bed and start throwing clothes into it.

He plays with everybody until he gets bored. Then he just throws them to the side like trash.

“John.”

That voice. It has stopped me everytime. But not this time! He won’t reel me back in again. This is going to be the last time I see him. Ever. I grab a picture frame off the dresser. I know exactly which one it is. It was the picture of our first Christmas together. I throw the picture frame against the wall right by Dave’s head.

“Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again, you’ve played with me long enough! I can’t believe it actually took me this long to see it.”

My voice cracks on the last sentence and the tears continue to run down my face.

No! This is not the time or the place for this. Keep it together.

I finally get done with packing my clothes and zip up my bag. I can’t help myself as I stop in front of Dave who is blocking the doorway out of his room.

“Did you ever love me?”

His eyes go blank and he doesn’t say anything. Hot tears run down my face as I take the felt box out of my pocket and shove it into his chest.

“Good riddance.”

I shove past him and walk out of that damn apartment without looking back. Getting out of the building I lean against the wall and crumple to the floor.

Why am I crying over him?

I somehow can’t answer that question as I grab for the phone in my pocket and call the only person I ever call when I’m in this situation.

“John?”

I don’t say anything to him. I can’t say anything to him I just continue to sob.

“Stay where you are. I’ll be there in less than 2 minutes.”

Even though I know he can’t see me I nod, it makes me feel at least a little better that he doesn’t hang up. It’s somewhat comforting listening to him curse as he drives. The sobs have lessened but the tears continue to run down my face. True to his word he’s there in less than two minutes.

He runs towards me and sits down to cradle me between his legs, and pulls me close to his torso. Cuddling into his warmth I grip his shirt and continue to cry for reasons I can’t define. After a short while I finally cry myself out and just lay there listening to his heart beat in the warm familiar chest. Only in this time of silence and peace does he say anything.  

“Come on, John. We’ve got to get out of here.”

I nod and pry my fingers off his shirt. He stands up slowly and grabs my arm to help me up. He leads me to his car and he drives in silence to his apartment a couple blocks away. He wraps his arm around my waist as I lean on him walking into his building. Once inside he leads me into his bedroom and he sits down with his arms open. We get into the same position as we were against Dave’s apartment building.

Even though I’ve been in this position I don’t even know how many times, it still makes the world seem like a better place than it actually is.

He strokes my hair gently as I lean against his chest counting his heartbeats. My throat is scratchy and my mouth is dry as I open it to say something.

“You were right. About everything...I should have listened to you. I’m sorry, Karkat.”


End file.
